outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Odyssey/Alert Conditions
Alert Conditions Green Alert This is the normal status of the ship. No dangerous conditions exist on board or in the immediate vicinity of the ship. This condition may be instituted by the Commanding Officer (CO), Executive Officer (XO), or the Officer of the Deck (OOD) First shift on duty, second and third shifts off duty. First shift refers to the current duty shift. Yellow Alert A hazardous or potentially hazardous condition exists either on the ship or in the immediate vicinity. This condition may be implemented by the CO, XO, OOD, or Senior Security Officer on duty. First shift remains on duty and prepares the duty section for possible danger (warming up equipment that is needed, storing and securing fragile items, etc). Second shift goes on duty and reports to their respective duty stations, joining First shift. Each station reports to Operations when the duty station is manned and ready. Red Alert Also known as Battle Stations or General Quarters. Either a life-threatening condition exists on the ship or in the immediate vicinity, or the ship is in an offensive or defensive situation, which may result in the use of weapons and possible damage to the ship. May be implemented by the Co or XO. Third shift goes on duty and reports to their duty stations, joining First and Second shifts. Each duty section reports to Operations when the station is fully manned. Personnel assigned to Damage Control parties will prepare for personnel injuries and possible catastrophic systems failures. Abandon Ship No possibility exists that the ship can continue to provide life support for the crew., because of critical system failures. All personnel proceed immediately to lifeboats or other assigned evacuation stations. Auxiliary craft will be launched immediately. Security Alerts Condition 1 This is the normal steaming condition for the Security Department. First shift is on duty, second and third are off duty. All Security personnel are armed with phasers set to STUN. Two sentries are assigned to control access to the Bridge, Secondary or Battle Bridge, and the Brig. Three roving patrols of one Security Tech and three Security Specialists each ensure the safety of all personnel. All patrols make random checks throughout the entire ship. Condition 2 Condition 2 is set for the Security Department personnel any time dignitaries are present on the ship and can be implemented by the Chief Security Officer, OOD, XO, or CO. The definition of dignitaries includes planetary representatives (such as Ambassadors), whether members of the UFP or not and Flag Officers. Two sentries will be posted outside assigned quarters and two Security Officers will be present at all functions, meetings, or negotiations attend by the dignitaries. Additional personnel required to fulfill the responsibilities will be drawn from other shifts not on duty for as long as the requirement exists. Security personnel will maintain their phasers on HEAVY STUN. Deadly force is NOT authorized unless specifically directed by the CO. Condition 3 Condition 3 can be implemented by the OOD, XO or CO, and is automatically in effect when the ship goes on Red Alert. Third Shift joins first and Second shifts. An additional Security person will join each roving patrol. The number of roving patrols is doubled. Sentries at the Secondary or Battle Bridge and the Brig will be augmented by another Security person. Two sentries are assigned to the Bridge, all Engineering spaces, all Transporter Rooms, Hanger Bay, Cargo Bays, Air Locks and all Weapons Compartments. All Security personnel will set phasers to the maximum NON-KILL level. Use of deadly force IS authorized by the Senior person on the scene. Condition 4 Condition 4 can only be implemented by the XO or CO. This Condition is also known by the term "Intruder Alert". All Security Interlocks throughout the ship are activated, preventing any unauthorized movement between decks or among corridors. Security personnel will assume command and control authority over all personnel within the isolated spaces where they may find themselves. Immediate steps are to be taken to positively identify all personnel in their area of controlthrough the use of pam print, voice, retina scan or blood screening. Security personnel are to set phasers on KILL. The use of deadly force is automatically authorized During Condition 4, unless over-ridden by the officer implementing the condition. Condition 4 Can be rescinded only by the XO (if originated by that officer) or the CO (Whether originated by that officer or not). Credits This page was compiled by Lt. JG Anthony Clifton, Security Officer on the USS Odyssey. Category:USS Odyssey